Episode 103: Joel Grey
Fozzie works on a new act -- jokes on any subject -- and drives everyone crazy. Finally, he gets on stage and asks for any word. Statler and Waldorf call his bluff by yelling out: "Amoeba!" Theme Song * Fozzie's Joke: "In our house we use paper plates and every night after dinner my wife erases the dishes." * Gonzo's Gong: Gonzo misses the "O" and falls down. Highlights *A crowd of monsters and crooks sings "Comedy Tonight". *At the Dance *Muppet News Flash: Boffo the Human Cannonball *Joel welcomes his Muppet audience to Cabaret in "Willkommen." *Talk Spot *"Pachalafaka" *Wayne and Wanda sing "Stormy Weather." *Guest Star Gag: Gonzo and Joel *Muppet News Flash: City Held Hostage *Gonzo demolishes an automobile to the tune of the "Anvil Chorus." When the audience boos, Gonzo is ready to give up show business, but Joel teaches him how to give 'em "Razzle Dazzle." Notes *Production Dates: May 18-20, 1976 *This is the only episode of The Muppet Show that had an extra verse in the theme. Kermit sings, "Our show tonight will feature some stuff that looks like this." Curtain reveals some shots from the opening number, "Comedy Tonight". *While "Pachalafaka" was taped as the UK sketch, the actual original airing of this episode in the States included this number and instead took out the Sherlock Holmes sketch. *Jerry Nelson does not perform in this episode. *Jane Henson, once quoted as having stopped puppeteering when it was time to do voices, does a rare puppeteering stint in this episode, but with no voices. *Because this was in some regard the first "official regular" episode of The Muppet Show, the show runs 30 seconds longer than most (partly due to the extra verse in the opening.) This is pretty typical with Henson productions - Episode 101: Home Is Where the Bear Is of Bear in the Big Blue House is a minute longer as is the first filmed episode of Farscape, "Exodus From Genesis". Some strange edits also appear in the episode as well with one-frame shots popping up in a couple of places as if some revisions were being made to the order shots were appearing in and weren't done well. The first time this happens is in the opening theme - a frame of Zoot/Crazy Harry can be seen after Animal's shot. Then a frame of Kermit in front of the curtain is seen before the second Newsman spot. *This is the first episode that features various Muppet characters coming out for goodnights as well as a guest star rather than having Kermit alone on stage saying "See you all next time on The Muppet Show!" Cast Guest Star: :Joel Grey Muppets: :Kermit the Frog, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Rowlf the Dog, Baskerville the Hound, Gorgon Heap, Miss Piggy, Statler, Waldorf, Hilda, George the Janitor, Mildred Huxtetter, Whatnots, The Newsman, Janice, Zoot, Dr. Teeth, Sam the Eagle, Wanda, Wayne, Boppity, Gloat, Snake Frackle, Green Scoff, Beautiful Day Monster, Miss Kitty, Lenny the Lizard, Mary Louise, Crazy Harry, Pig, Hashim, Banana, Hat Background Muppets: :Animal, Floyd Pepper, Nigel the Conductor, Trumpet Girl, Jerry Nelson Muppet, Blue Scoff, Catgut, Muppy, Droop Performers *Jim Henson as Kermit the Frog, Dr. Teeth, Waldorf, Hashim, Rowlf, Gloat, Beautiful Day Monster, Whatnots and The Newsman *Frank Oz as Fozzie Bear, Miss Piggy, George the Janitor, Mildred, Sam the Eagle, Gorgon Heap, Gloat, and Whatnots *Richard Hunt as Miss Piggy, Wayne, Statler, Boppity, Mildred, and Joel's Hat *Dave Goelz as Miss Kitty, Lenny the Lizard, The Great Gonzo and Zoot *Eren Ozker as Hilda, Wanda, Janice, Green Scoff, Mary Louise, and Muppet Woman *John Lovelady as Snake Frackle, Baskerville, Whatnots, and Crazy Harry Edits *Both Muppet News Flash segments and Wayne and Wanda's number, "Stormy Weather," were cut on The Muppet Show: Season One DVDs. *This episode's UK Spot, the Sherlock Holmes sketch, was cut when the episode aired on Nickelodeon. See also 103